Miraculous War
by roocat2010
Summary: Due to the increased intensity of akuma attacks, Master Fu knew he had to give Ladybug and Chat Noir help before it was too late. After all, it would be a disaster if history were to repeat itself. The adventure begins with three teens named Mandy, Luna, and Dillon. How will they deal with high school with the fate of the world in their hands? (Takes place right after season one)
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick explanation, this story is a collaborative story written by me, Roocat and my best friend Bobcat. This chapter was written over a year ago and had been edited so many times, its kind of ridiculous. That being said if there are any kind of mistakes let us know, we like to learn from them so we can get better. We wanted to have enough chapter that we would have enough time to write chapters._

 _-Roocat_

 **Chapter One:**

 **New Beginnings**

Wayzz jolted upward, a suspicious crash awakening him from peaceful slumber. He was in his Master's chamber. Wayzz looked around and saw that the door was wide open. Scrambling out of the room and into the hallway, Wayzz felt worry twist in his gut.

Sweeping through the air, he saw a mysterious hooded figure bent over one of Master Fu's desks; scavenging for an unknown item. Wayzz couldn't tell what the being was or what it was searching for.

Wayzz froze when the figure turned to look at him, it's brilliantly, glowing, blue eyes staring him down. Wayzz didn't move, no he _couldn't_ move. Unexpectedly, the figure slowly rose a nimble limb, sending a cold shiver run down Wayzz's spine.

His vision began to blur, his only focus on the figure's unnatural eyes. Soon after, Wayzz's body went numb; darkness slowly consuming him as he plummeted towards the ground.

 _**A Few Hours Later**_

"WAYZZ!" Wayzz's name broke through his thoughtless slumber. He was in his Master's hands.

"Ma-Master?" Wayzz said weakly. Master Fu looked worried. Like something bad had happened. But Wayzz still didn't understand. Why was it so bright in the middle of the night?

"Wayzz, the miraculous… they're… they're gone!" Master Fu looked at Wayzz like he knew what was going on. Wayzz's eyes widened.

The miraculous were gone? How was that possible? The only person who knew where the different miraculous were . . . the memories flooded back to him, shifting the whirlpool that was his mind. The figure...

 _**MANDY'S POV**_

"Mandy… MANDY!" Mandy's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up to see her mother's figure looming over her. "You're going to be late darling; don't you want to see Luna and Dillon? You haven't seen then since sixth grade!" her mother chuckled.

Mandy told her mom she'd be downstairs soon and asked her to make some toast. She slowly lumbered out of bed, still half asleep from last night. She was so anxious for this day to come, that she was too excited to sleep! Mandy grabbed her phone from the counter, and glanced at her reflection through the glass. She looked… like a mess.

Her long caramel brown hair were in huge tangles, the ends sticking up in random places. Mascara drenched down her face, making her look even better. Mandy looked so bad, that the monsters her little brother drew seemed like models compared to her.

Ignoring the fact she looked like a decaying zombie, Mandy grabbed for her brush, quickly tugging the ends of her hair, even if it hurt like hell.

She didn't want to miss any second of being with her friends. Mandy rubbed underneath her eyes, trying to erase any marking of old makeup. Nothing much was done after that: just some foundation and lashes is all it took to make her… semi descent. All she needed now was an outfit.

What, she had no idea. When it comes to Mandy and her clothes, it's always a war zone. Clothes after clothes, never knowing which one will _really do it_ for her.

After what felt like ever, Mandy finally chose a pastel yellow blouse, which was getting a little small. It only reached above her belly button, which she hoped her mother wouldn't mind. Her bottoms were simple; high waisted shorts, the color faded blue. Simple, and basic.

Mandy snatched her backpack from the floor, and gave herself one last glance before she left. Her vibrant sapphire eyes gazed back at her, the light bouncing off her summer tan.

She never noticed how tall she had gotten till now, which she thought would be good in some situations; but in other moments, she's either long legs or skinny giraffe, from what other people had said. _Don't let them get to you,_ Mandy remembered her brother, Griffis, once told her. _We all have our flaws, but we should at least be confident with who we are._

"Well," Mandy mumbled to herself. "Days' not going to start with me just standing here. Okay… let's do this."

As Mandy rushed downstairs, she spotted her mom seated at the kitchen counter, her back arched as she sat in perfect posture. Early morning sun flowed from the window next to her, amplifying her delicate features.

She was very beautiful, but shared no resembling features to Mandy. Instead of the delicate brown color Mandy obtained in her hair, her mother had rich golden locks that fell past her shoulders. Her vibrant green eyes flickered across the computer screen, probably reading assignments from work. Leaning forward, Mandy's mother rested her elbows onto the counter.

" 'Morning mom," Mandy beamed, grabbing her piece of toast from the toaster. Her mother looked up from the laptop and smiled, returning a good morning back. Next to her mom was Mandy's younger sister, Aspen.

Aspen was small, a little munchkin compared to Mandy. Her sister shared the same eyes as their mom, but her hair matched neither parents. Aspens hair was almost a peachy, blonde color; with hues of pink if the lighting's right. It was different, but still pretty cool. Aspen huffed, and carelessly slapped peanut butter onto a piece of bread, brows furrowed.

"Morning Aspen, excited for your first day of school?" Mandy asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"As excited as I'll ever be," Aspen stated sarcastically.

"Hey," Mandy grabbed Aspen's arm gently. "You're going to be fine, I'm sure they'll love you!" Mandy smiled and pulled her sister in for a hug, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Now go get dressed, or you're going to be late."

"Fine," Aspen mumbled.

"Where's dad?" Mandy looked around the room, trying to spot her father.

"He's visiting Griffin. He won't be home in a while." Griffin was Mandy's older brother who was now in college.

"Okay," Mandy sighed disappointed, "Then I guess I'll go."

"Do you need me to drive you?" Her mom asked.

"No, it's ok. I can walk."

"Don't be late," Mandy's mom said walking her to the door.

"I won't." Mandy closed the door behind her and started walking down the steps of her house.

Rushing up to her new school, Mandy looked around she didn't see anyone she knew. Until….

"MANDY! Mandy. Mandy. Mandy. Mandy. Mandy!"

Mandy turned around. "Huhfff," she felt the air being pushed out of her lungs from behind. She spun around to see…

"Guys!" Mandy smiled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Mandy!" Luna and Dillon smiled back. Mandy eyed her friends, studying every feature, afraid that if she'd blink, they would disappear.

Dillon was still very pale, her skin almost glowing in the sun like one of those teenage vampires. Her style is something that had definitely changed. The once girly girl, who wore pink almost every single day, now only had one color for every outfit.

Black. She wore a black, skin tight dress with gray leggings underneath and black, high heeled boots. Her hair was… not brown anymore. Instead, it was an electric turquoise, the ends dark blue. It was different to see Dillon like this after knowing her for so long.

And Luna. She beamed with excitement; happiness glowing in her amber eyes. Her hair was still as voluminous as ever, but now had her ends dyed a maroonish red. But that wasn't the only change… in fact, there were many!

Her once curveless body now had large hips and even bigger breasts, though she was still short. It made Mandy feel awkward, something she shouldn't feel around her friend.

Mandy had small boobs, and barely any hips. But she decided to ignore it. Luna wore a black tank top under a green army jacket. With that, Luna also wore ripped leggings and high top converse.

"Oh my god, Mandy, it's been so long! You haven't changed a bit!" Luna laughed excitedly. Mandy gave her a sour look and told her, "Have you not noticed my hair?" Mandy said picking at the strands of her hair that were now dyed blonde.

Dillon and Luna squinted at Mandy then smiled. "Well of course we noticed your hair," Luna rolled her eyes, "We meant you and your style hasn't changed. You're still the quirky, girly girl we love!" Mandy laughed and blushed a bright pink.

"So," Mandy wondered, "Any drama this year?"

Mandy's question of course got her a sarcastic response. "Mmm . . . drama? No I don't believe there could be any drama at this school," Luna said sarcastically, "Of course there's drama! Like I don't know . . . Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, . . . just Chloe.

"Any other new students this year?" Mandy asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Including you and this new kid," Luna smiled, "He's an exchange student from London just like you! What's his name? Liam?"

"Liam Dwyer, I think that's his name," Dillon agreed. Luna nodded and kept babbling about this new kid, even though Mandy wasn't really listening. She was too anxious about her first day.

"Well, we should probably head to class," Dillon said.

"Yeah you're right," Luna nodded heading into the school, Mandy following behind them.

"How's your family?" Dillon asked, curious of what could have possibly happened over the years.

"Pretty good, my mom just-"

"MANDY!"

Mandy looked behind her only to be lifted off the ground, suddenly spinning in the air, her waist held by firm hands. Mandy looked down at the person spinning her and smiled, "Matt!" Matt Anderson. One of her good friends from kindergarten.

He looked so much different. Instead of his natural dark brown hair flat against his forehead, his hair was now in a brush up style. His bright green eyes stared back at her, a spark of excitement gleaming in them. His voice had deepened and he had grown a foot or two taller. Matt slowly brought Mandy back to the ground, his hands still on her waist.

"Oh my gosh, Mandy! It's really you, you're really here! You look different, but like a good different! Wow. You look amazing."

Mandy giggled, "It's so good to see you Matt! I've missed you so much."

Walking up behind Matt, a tall muscular boy interrupted them, "Hate to interrupt this 'touching' moment but we need to head to class." His voice was smooth with a slight british accent.

"It's okay, I'll meet you there," Matt shooed him away. The boy rolled his eyes and walked past them.

"He seems nice," Mandy said sarcastically.

"That's my friend Liam, he's …. shy," Matt grinned.

 _BRING! BRING! BRING!_

"Come on, we should hurry and get to class," Matt smiled, holding out his hand. Mandy smiled back and squeezed Matt's hand as they walked to their first class.

Walking into the classroom, Mandy looked around. Most the seats were already taken and the only bench left was in the front of the class. Mandy took a seat as Luna and Dillon sat beside her. From behind, Mandy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and smiled. Sitting in the bench behind her was Matt and Liam.

"Good morning class," the teacher smiled, "We have a new student, her name is Mandy Owen, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," Mandy grinned standing up, "Well, my name's Mandy Owen. Im 16. And I just transferred from London."

"How interesting! What's London like?" The teacher asked curiously.

"Well …. It's very beautiful! But sometimes it can get kinda cold. Once the snow was up to my thighs! I practically lost my little sister in there," Mandy laughed to herself causing the rest of the class to laugh with her.

"Well thank you for introducing yourself, I'm Miss Bustier, now I'd like to start class," Miss Bustier crossed her arms, anxious to start the day.

"Oh, of course!" Mandy blushed and sat down, getting ready for the long day she was about have.

 ***Luna's POV***

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Slapping her phone with a groan, Luna sat up.

"Stupid alarm," she said groggily, she looked around her room, it was a mess as usual. "Well I know what I'm doing tonight, cleaning," Luna quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her favorite clothes and started to get ready.

After finishing getting ready Luna saw her reflection and flinched, the girl staring back at her, well she didn't recognise her. The girl staring back was an ugly, fat girl. She knew she should love her body, "be proud of it," they say. But that was really hard to do when you were built to be bigger. Wide hips, and a being short didn't mix well. She tried her hardest to become someone she wanted to be, to look the way she wanted but, people never look how they want. Some people see a beautiful girl while she sees a monster. Something ugly and one of the most unattractive people ever.

"Luna you're going to be late," Richard's voice broke through her thoughts.

She looked over at the small kwami, wondering how she of all people had gotten a kwami like him. He was almost all orange except for his black ears, paws, snout, and tail. He had light red eyes and his ears were almost bigger than his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't get to foxy mister," Luna smirked at her joke.

"Why did I have to get passed on to YOU?!" he said dramatically pretending to faint.

"Calm down Drama King it could be worse."

"How's that?" Renard said putting his tiny paws on his hips.

"You could have been given to Chloe."

"Oh yeah, you're right. But if I was given to her, think about all the milk I'd get!" Richard said resting his head on his paws dreamily.

"Pffff, you and your milk." Luna laughed opening her bag as he flew in, "Well we have a long day ahead of us."

Down in the kitchen, Luna's mom was doing the dishes. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She wore a tank top and sweatpants. Her dark brown eyes looked at Luna as she walked in, giving her a sweet smile.

Luna sat down to eat and watched her father walk in. He walked over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss good morning. He wore a T-shirt and some black basketball shorts. His hair was gray and black with a part at the side, his hair flipped over his head like a wave.

Luna's father, Neil, wasn't really her father, she had never met her real dad when she was old enough to remember. But her mom had a box of his old stuff she had given to Luna. Inside that box was the fox Miraculous, but she doesn't use it unless she has too. Luna's step-dad had raised her, he was there at her piano recitals, cheering her on. He was always there when she was hurt or when she needed someone. Luna has and always will call her step-dad her real dad.

"Luna, guess what?" Luna's mom said as she dried off her hands.

"Umm, a meteoroid is plummeting towards Earth and we only have 24 hours to live?" Luna joked sarcastically.

"No silly, Mandy has moved back to Paris and today is her first day of school. At your school!"

"You're joking right?!" Luna asked after almost spitting out her orange juice.

"Nope!" Luna's mom laughed, a large smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Luna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because I didn't want you passing up on studying for that big test of yours to go see your friend, now you're going to be late so you better head out soon."

"Right, but before I go, where's Ray? Shouldn't he be up already?"

"You're brother has a fever and can't go to school today, so I'll be taking care of him. Now go!" Luna's mother shooed her out of the kitchen.

Luna rushed out of the door excited to see her friend again. She quickly texted Dillon to meet her at the usual spot and that Mandy was coming back.

Once Dillon and Luna met up they headed to school chattering like squirrels about to get food.

"I wonder how much has changed," Dillon stated curiously.

"Same. I bet she won't even recognize us," Luna agreed, "This is going to be a tough semester for us all with Chloe around."

"Everyday is hell with Chloe around," Dillon said making both of them laugh. Finally walking up the front steps of the school, Luna and Dillon decided to wait for Mandy.

"Hey, have you heard that new Twenty-" Luna started but stopped when a boy crashed into her. Luckily, before Luna stumbled to the ground, the boy who ran into her caught her. "Are you okay?" the boy asked, "I'm so sorry!" Luna looked up and realized it was Matt, one of her friends.

"I'm fine," Luna stated standing up out of his arms, "So Mr. Loverboy? Do you know that your old crush is coming here today?"

"Umm n…. wait . . . are you talking about Mandy?"

"Yes I am" When seeing the look on Matt's face, Luna immediately chucked and gave him a cheeky grin.

"She finally came to her senses and realized that Paris is way better than London will ever be," Luna joked.

"Yeah she did!" Dillon laughed.

"Well Liam's waiting for me, I should probably go," Matt said, about to head into the school.

"You don't want to say hi to Mandy?" Dillon crossed her arms.

"I will, I will . . . but not now," Matt smiled mischievously. As Matt walked into the school, Luna looked at Dillon and grinned.

"Let's hide and surprise Mandy," Luna giggled mischievously. Dillon grinned back as the hid behind one of the pillars beside the steps. After a little while of waiting, Luna spotted Mandy. She looked so much different. The once slim and short girl she used to know was now tall and muscular. She felt ashamed of her curved and short body. Before Mandy could walk into the building, Luna and Dillon tackled her from the back, squeezing her half to death screaming, "MANDY! Mandy. Mandy. Mandy. Mandy!" Letting go, Mandy spun around and smiled, "Guys!"

"Mandy!" Luna and Dillon smiled at her.

"Oh my god, Mandy, it's been so long! You haven't changed a bit!" Luna teased.

"Have you not noticed my hair?" Mandy asked picking at the strands of her now dyed blonde tips.

Luna chuckled lightly, squinting at Mandy. "Well of course we noticed your hair," Luna rolled her eyes, "We meant you and your style hasn't changed. You're still the quirky, girly girl we love!"

Mandy snorted adorably, her face a slight pink.

"So," Mandy wondered, "Any drama this year?"

"Mmm . . . drama? No I don't believe there could be any drama at this school," Luna said sarcastically, "Of course there's drama! Like I don't know . . . Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, . . . just Chloe.

"Any other new students this year?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Including you and this new kid," Luna smiled, "He's an exchange student from London just like you! What's his name? Liam?"

"Liam Dwyer, I think that's his name," Dillon guessed. Luna nodded and told Mandy more information about Liam, even though she knew Mandy wasn't listening.

"Well, we should probably head to class," Dillon said.

"Probably," Luna said. Then the three girls walked into the school, ready for any challenges they would face.

 ***DILLON'S POV***

Dillon lay on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. As every other day, Dillon would wait for her annoying alarm clock to turn on. She was exhausted but had no idea why. Her head was banging, and her body felt like she was sinking in thick water.

 _Beep-beep …. Beep-beep …._

Dillon groaned and sat up slowly. Even though she felt like crap, she still had to go to school. Dillon picked up her phone and switched off her alarm. She looked at her reflection through her phone glass and shuddered. She hated her body. She moved her short blue bangs out of her face and picked out a red and black striped shirt. Dillon pulled on her ripped jeans and slipped on her favorite red vans. She snatched her black beanie from her cabinet and placed it over her hair, only leaving her bangs hanging out. Dillon sighed and headed into the hallway. Her mother was in the kitchen frying some eggs, her bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Morning Dil, want some eggs?" She asked moving the eggs around in the pan.

"No I'm fine," Dillon groaned. Her mother put her hands on her hips.

"Eat."

Dillon rolled her eyes and took a seat at the counter. Suddenly, the front door opened and Dillon's step-father, Derek, walked into the house, a pile of newspaper cradled in his hands.

"Morning Dillon," Derek walked into the kitchen, giving Dillon's mom a small kiss on the cheek. Dillon rolled her eyes.

"Derek," Dillon frowned. Derek sighed and placed the newspapers on the table.

"Why can't you just call me Dad?"

"Because you're not my _DAD!_ " Dillon sneered, with that Dillon spun around sulking out of the front door.

 ***AT MARIONETTE'S HOUSE***

When Marinette walked into her room, she noticed a crumpled up note in her bag. Curious, she picked it up and uncrumpled it. Quickly she skimmed over it, but it didn't make sense so she read it again.

Marinette was still confused and read it one more time. What did it mean 'New Miraculous'? And, what war?

"Tikki," she called, "You better take a look at this." Tikki flew over to read the note Marinette was holding.

"A war?" Tikki gasped reading more, "New . . . Miraculous users?" It looked like she was going to faint.

"I need to warn Chat-!" Marinette said putting the note on her desk but Tikki grabbed her arm.

"No, we need to find the Great Guardian, than Chat Noir."

Marinette nodded and held open her jacket. Tikki flew in as Marinette rushed downstairs.

"So where is the Great Guardian?" Marionette whispered aware of her parents.

"I'll show you," Tikki whispered back. Than Marinette and Tikki were off to find the Great Guardian. Whoever the new miraculous users were, Marinette hoped they knew what they were doing.

 _So Yeeeaaah! We hope you like it!_

 _-Bobcat and Roocat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 ***MANDY'S POV***

After all of Mandy's classes, she was off to cheerleading tryouts. Quickly changing into a white tank top and grey sweatpants, Mandy headed towards the court. She has done cheerleading in the past so she wasn't very worried. Once Mandy arrived at the court, she saw the coach and a large group of twenty to thirty girls waiting for her. _**Just great,**_ Mandy thought to herself, _**I'm the last one to arrive.**_ Mandy took a seat next to the rest of the girls in the bleachers. She felt silly that she was the only one not wearing a cheer outfit.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Jones. And I do not like tardiness, remember that," Ms. Jones said glancing at Mandy. There were a group of six girls standing around her while everyone else was on the bleachers, "since everyone's here, we can go ahead and start. You all will compete for the last twelve spaces left. I will make the executive decision, but these six cheerleaders will have a say in who we pick," Ms. Jones explained.

After the coach called up the first girl, Mandy started to zone, boredom making her wish she had signed up sooner. After at least thirty minutes Mandy began to wish she hadn't come at all. She was the last person on the list meaning she had to pretend to be interested in the other girls performances, while trying not to die of anticipation.

"Let's see," the coach read her list, "Mandy Owen?"

Mandy felt her stomach drop at the sound of her name. She quickly stood up and looked at the coach, "Yes?"

"You're up," the coach said sternly. Mandy walked up to the front of the court and stood in front of the girls. Taking a deep breath, Mandy performed her cheer routine that's she's been practicing since sixth grade. She did a little chant, added with some peppy attitude, kicking her foot up to her head at the end of the chant. And for the finale, she did a back-handspring with a backflip at the end then landing into the splits. While in the splits, Mandy held her hands in the air, shaking them like maracas. She heard clapping from the coach and cheerleaders, and felt her face and ears begin to heat up.

"Very good performance Ms. Owen," Ms. Jones smiled, "whoever is chosen to be on the team will be posted tomorrow in the cafeteria. Thank you for coming to tryouts."

Mandy walked over to her bag and started packing her things. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when she could see the list holding her name. At least that's what she hoped for.

"You did amazing!" Mandy looked over to see Luna and Dillon, huge grins spread across their faces, "Yeah, you're definitely gonna make the team!" Dillon said, her smile growing impossibly wider.

"You really think so," Mandy said running her hands through her hair.

"Of course we do," Luna smiled encouragingly, "grab your stuff and we'll meet you outside." As they walked away, Mandy smiled happily, excitement burning through her gut. Dillon was right. She was going to make the team. Mandy grabbed her bag and the rest of her stuff and rushed out the door. As she walked outside, she saw an old man fall to the ground. Without hesitation, Mandy immediately went to help him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Mandy asked the man. The man looked into her eyes and hugged her. It was sweet but a little awkward, since he was the height of her hips, being she was VERY tall, "Thank you miss. You have a very kind heart." Than the man grabbed his cane and walked away. Mandy smiled and caught up to Dillon and Luna. When she reached them, Dillon's phone began to rang. She snatched the buzzing object from her back pocket and rolled her eyes.

"It's just my step-douche calling," Dillon groaned and walked away. Mandy and Luna stopped and watched Dillon in awkward silence. Mandy eyed Luna.

"Her parents got divorced two years ago after you left," Luna frowned, "She hasn't been the same since." Mandy frowned too and felt her friend's arm wrap around her shoulder. They watched their friend while she spat crude words through her phone. It looked like her head was going to explode. _Poor Dillon,_ Mandy thought.

"Well I can walk you home if you'd like, Dillon is going to want some alone time," Luna grinned, "Plus I can say hi to your family!"

"That sounds nice." Mandy agreed, trying to avoid hearing Dillon's conversation. Luna told Dillon they were leaving and headed down the street, Mandy trailing behind her.

"So . . . Why did Annie and Louis divorce?"

"I don't really know the whole story, but I do know that Louis was drunk and said things that didn't really please Annie," Luna exclaimed.

"Oh," Mandy nodded slowly, trying to understand everything.

"Funny how many things can change in 3 years huh?" Luna said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah. I mean, Dillon has blue hair!" Mandy laughed to herself. Luna laughed as well and looked forward. It was a good thing Mandy lived close to the school, because the silence felt like it started echoing through the air.

"We're here!"

 ***LUNA'S POV***

They finally reached Mandy's house and walked inside. Mandy took Luna in to say hi to her parents and sister. When Luna walked in, she was amazed by how clean and tidy it was. Definitely not like her house. Walking into the kitchen, Luna saw Mandy's mom and dad sitting at the dining table.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Owen." Luna said with a smile.

"Luna!?" Mandy's mom got out her seat, pulling her in a giant embrace, "You've changed so much!" Luna blushed and waved at Mr. Owen. He waved back, rubbing the bread crumbs off his mustache with his napkin.

From behind, Luna felt tiny arms wrap around her waist, "Luna!" Luna turned around and smiled. "Hey Asp…. Jesus! You've grown like two feet taller!" Luna laughed and pulled the small girl into her grasp.

"Is Griffin here?" Luna asked, slowly turning the color of a peach. Griffin was Mandy's older brother, who Luna secretly had a crush on.

"I'm afraid not sweetie, he's been in college for the last couple months," Mandy's mother smiled.

"Oh," Luna said kinda disappointed, "Well it was good to see you all again but I have to get home, I got some chores to do." Luna grabbed her bag that she dropped on the floor.

"Wait before you go, I want you to meet someone." Mandy grabbed Luna's hand and ran upstairs. She pulled her into a small blue themed bedroom. On the walls were train and car decals. The bunk bed near the wall was piled with toy cars and stuffed dinosaurs. Distracted from the solid colors invading Luna's vision, Luna heard a young voice come from the floor.

"Watch out m'lady! You need to be careful or we'll be in a very 'cheesy' situation."

Luna looked down and spotted a young toddler playing with ladybug and chat noir action figures. He was so cute!

"Watch out!" the boy screamed, starting to run around the room when he noticed Mandy and Luna staring at him.

"Mandy? Who that," the boy asked embarrassed, hiding his toys behind his back.

"Thomas, this is my friend Luna. Luna this is my little brother, Thomas."

"Brother?! How come you never told me about him before?" Luna stood shocked. Mandy shrugged and picked up the boy. It was obvious those two got along the best.

As if on cue, Luna's phone buzzed. Checking her messages Luna noticed that her mother had texted her asking where she was.

"It was nice meeting you Thomas, but I need to get home," Luna smiled at Thomas whose head was resting on Mandy's shoulder.

"Bye bye," he waved with his stubby hand.

Luna left the room and walked down the stairs, almost getting lost because the house was really big!

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Owen," Luna said as she walked down the steps.

"Bye hun." Mandy's mom smiled, taking a seat at the table. Luna grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

 ***MANDY'S POV***

When Mandy went into her room, she noticed something unfamiliar in her bag. It was a small box shaped like a octagon with weird printings all over it it. Mandy picked up the box and shook it. Whatever it was, it was small. She opened the box as a flash of yellow sprang out. Mandy fell to the floor shocked, and covered her eyes. When the light disappeared, Mandy looked at the box. Floating in the air was a giant bee.

"JESUS CHRIST KILL IT WITH FIRE! AHHHHH!" Mandy screamed scooting away from the huge bug. Mandy had a deathly fear of bees ever since she got stung on her eyelid when she was really little.

"No! Shh, shh!" the bug shushed Mandy, "It's okay, it's o- HEY!"

Mandy started to throw small objects at the bee before she ran to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Mandy sighed.

"Hi."

Mandy looked up to see the huge bee, floating above her. Mandy screamed and lost her balance. She fell backwards, grabbing her light blue shower curtain for support, it fell down with her into the tub.

"It's okay," the bee said slowly keeping her distance, "Don't be scared Mandy."

"It.. IT TALKS!?"

The bee stared at her like she was insane.

"Now, if you can please just calm down, I can tell you everything you need to know!"

 ***PETER'S POV***

While Peter drank from his afternoon coffee, he heard a loud screech came from upstairs, "JESUS CHRIST, KILL IT WITH FIRE! AHHHHH!"

"What the hell is going on up there?" Peter sighed, rushing out of his chair and into the hallway.

"Mandy?" Peter asked, "You alright?"

There was no answer. Worried, he ran up the stairs, tripping over his feet. "Mandy?" Peter ran to his daughter's door and opened it, slamming it into the wall. She wasn't in her bedroom. Peter looked around and heard something fall to the ground in the bathroom.

"Mandy, for god's sake!" Peter mumbled under his breath. He went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside. Mandy, with the shower curtain on her head, was laying in the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Umm . . . . I saw a bug." Mandy smiled cheesily.

"You broke the shower curtain because of a _bug_?" Peter rubbed his eyes.

"IT WAS A HUGE BEE!" Mandy said exasperated.

"For god's sake Mandy, you gave me a heart attack!" Peter snapped.

"Sorry dad . . ." Mandy pulled the shower curtain off her head.

"Next time, don't break anything, ok?" Peter walked out of the bathroom, "Jesus child." He sighed holding his nose, "What are we going to do with you?"

 ***Mandy's POV***

After her dad left the room, Mandy stepped out of the tub and opened her cabinet, where the bee had hidden.

"Phew! That was close," the bee soared into the bedroom, "I thought he'd never leave."

"Hey, watch your mouth! That's my dad," Mandy crossed her arms.

"What? You don't want to get caught talking to a huge bee like me," the bee smiled mischievously.

"Caught doing what?" Mandy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right! Before your dad came in, I was supposed to tell you this . . ." the bee continued telling Mandy why she was here.

"My name is Yumi and I am your Kwami, and I've come here to make you a hero! You will protect the people of… Where are we? Paris?" Yumi asked. Mandy nodded as the bee continued.

"Your special power is Dazed Sting; It's when you touch someone to make them freeze, and your weapons are the daggers that will be on your belt and you will be able to fly. Dazed Sting will wear off on its victim after a couple minutes. When you use your special power, you will have five minutes before you de-transform. Got it?" Yumi asked. Mandy nodded slowly.

"Now, all you have to do to transform into your costume, is just say 'Yumi, Stripes on!'. Easy right?"

"Seems simple enough. Okay . . . Yumi, Stripes on?" Mandy closed her eyes but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Mandy asked looking at herself.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Yumi said, "You have to wear this hair clip." Mandy grabbed the clip and placed it in her ponytail. "Okay," Mandy said, "Let's try this one more time! Yumi, Stripes on!"

 ***Luna's POV***

When the final bell rang, Luna, Mandy, and Dillon headed out the classroom door.

"Bye guys," Mandy said walking towards the court, "I'm trying out for cheerleading!"

"Good luck!" Luna said giving her a thumbs up. Mandy smiled, and rushed away. Dillon and Luna walked outside. It was bright and sunny out, which made Luna shield her eyes with her hand. It didn't bother Dillon at all.

"Don't you think we should watch her practice?" Luna asked still shielding her eyes.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do, but let's wait out here for a while. We don't want to get mixed up with the cheerleaders" Dillon said walking over to the side of the steps before sitting down. Luna followed and sat down next to her.

"Do you think she'll get in?" Luna asked.

"Of course she'll get in. It's Mandy we're talking about, she gets into everything!"

Luna laughed. It was true though; in sixth grade she got the most ribbons for being in almost everything possible.

Luna and Dillon walked quietly past Mandy and sat down in the bleachers. Once they sat down, Mandy was sitting looking bored but nervous at the same time.

After what felt like forever Mandy was finally called up to preform. When she finished with the splits, both Luna and Dillon stood up and cheered for their friend. Mandy didn't look back but she looked proud of herself. Luna grabbed her bag and walked down the steps.

"That was amazing!" Luna smiled at Mandy. Dillon came from behind Luna and agreed, "Yeah, you're definitely gonna make the team!

"You really think so," Mandy said running her hands through her hair.

"Of course we do," Luna smiled encouragingly, "grab your stuff and we'll meet you outside." Luna walked off with Dillon and waited by the front. "So have you seen your dad?" Luna asked breaking the silence.

"No, mom doesn't think I should see him anymore," Dillon said looking down.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause he's usually drunk when I see him."

"Oh."

Luna looked behind her and saw Mandy walking down the steps. "Took you long enough," Luna smirked.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something," Mandy tightened her ponytail. Suddenly, a faint buzzing noise came from Dillon's phone.

"Ugh! It's just my step-douche calling." Dillon walked away and answered her phone. Mandy looked at Luna in confusion.  
"Her parents got divorced two years ago after you left," Luna said frowning, "She hasn't been the same since." Luna saw Mandy frowning so she placed her arm over her shoulder.

"Well I can walk you home if you'd like. Dillon is going to want some alone time," Luna said smiling. Plus I can say hi to your family!"

"That sounds nice." Mandy smiled at Luna.

 ***THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL***

"Good morning students," the teacher said, "Today we will be working on a group project about, Paris's two superheroes LadyBug and Chat Noir!" Everyone in the class looked up excited.

"Each group will write thank you letters to one of the two superheros. Okay I'll be pairing, Kim and Max you will be thanking, Ladybug, Chloe and Sabrina, Chat Noir, Rose and Juleka, Ladybug" the teacher said and kept reading her list.

"I hope I'm with one of you guys," Mandy said whispering to Luna and Dillon.

"Marinette and Alya Chat Noir, Mandy and Dillon Ladybug" the teacher said still reading her list, "And Adrien and Luna, Chat Noir." Luna looked down at Adrien before giving him a big smile because she knew how ironic this was.

 _ **BRIIIIIIIING!**_

"Okay students, that was the bell! Don't forget to work on your project." Everyone rushed out of the classroom with their partners. Luna grabbed her bag and slowly made her way out of the classroom. Mandy and Dillon looked at Marinette. She was crossing her arms with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"Um Marienette? You okay?" Mandy said waving her hand in front of Marinette's face.

"I can't believe she got paired with Adrien! I mean, I'm the one who loves him. What if he falls for her appearance? What if he takes her and leaves me in the mud? Noooooooooo!" Marinette said overeating.

Mandy rolled her eyes and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "Trust me," she said, "He doesn't like Luna that way." Mandy knew Adrien and Luna were great friends.

"That's a relief," Marinette said fanning herself, "Wait! Does that mean he likes another girl!?" Dillon rolled her eyes, grabbed Mandy, and walked out the door.

"Hey Luna!" Adrien said running up to her, "Do you want to work on the project at my place?"

"Sure. It beats my house." Luna said laughed.

"Cool, want a ride?" Adrien asked pointing to the limo waiting for him.

"Sure, I've never been in a limo before." Luna said with a smile. Adrien chuckled as he put his hand out to help Luna into the car.

"What a gentleman." Luna said pretending to swoon. Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled, "Haha, very funny." Adrien said sarcastically.

When they reached Adrien's home, he showed her around. Luna was amazed. It was huge! It made her jealous just to see it.

"Wow, your place is huge," Luna spun around, looking at the giant crystal chandelier. Adrien smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice but it can get boring after a while." Adrien sighed. "Well you'll need to meet my father, come on." Adrien said pointing with his thumb behind him before turning around. Luna followed Adrien from one gargantuan room into another.

"Nathalie!?" Adrien yelled.

"Yes" a voice responded as she walked into the room. The woman who walked in wore a purple suit with a red turtleneck sweater grasping her neck tightly. Her hair was the color of a starless night, her bangs the color of the morning sun. Vibrant blue eyes that showed no compassion, matched the thin line that was her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she eyed Luna then Adrien.

"Adrien, who is this?" Nathalie asked, her voice showing little emotion.

"Nathalie this is Luna, Luna this is Nathalie she works for my dad." Adrien stated.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Luna smile, and put her hand out for Natalie to shake.

"You as well," Nathalie said shaking her hand firmly, before looking to Adrien. "What was it you needed Adrien?" Nathalie asked.

"Oh right, do you know where father is? I need to see him." Adrien said looking at Luna from the side of his vision.

"He is in his study, but I do not believe he is busy, I will go get him."

"So anything I should know before I met your dad?" Luna asked.

"Not that I know of, I just want to make sure he 'accepts you' " Adrien said.

"Hello Adrien," The man, who Luna assumed was Mr. Agreste, walked in his arms behind his back, his sharp feature matching Nathalie, cold and showed no emotion. His blonde hair was slick against his head.

"Hello father, this is Luna, Luna this is my father."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste," Luna said with a large smile, putting her hand out to shake his, "My name is Luna Rees."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Agreste said shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm guessing you aren't just here to talk."

"Right, let's go work on our project, Adrien." Luna said, ready to leave the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed eyeing his father, his eyebrow furrowed.

 ***Adrien's POV***

Adrien thought back to when he first met ladybug. _**Wait! Today is the one year anniversary of when I became Chat! And when I met the love of my life!**_ Adrien sighed.

"Adrien are you 0k?" Luna's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, you just stopped walking and I thought something might be wrong." Luna's voice sounded worried.

"Oh how sweet, the girl cares!" Adrien jokes.

"Haha very funny," Luna hit him in the arm, before her smirk fell. "But seriously are you Ok?"

" Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," Adrien sighed holding his bedroom door open for Luna.

"Like wh….. WOW! Your room is… is HUGE!" Luna said forgetting about their conversation.

"Well we might as well get started," Adrien said trying to avoid explaining himself.

 ***Renard's POV***

Renard was bored out of his mind and Luna's backpack was really hot.

 _ **It wouldn't hurt if I looked around for some milk.**_ Renard thought.

He left the backpack and was immediately hit by a familiar presence. He didn't see Luna anywhere but he was sure she was still here.

 _ **Plagg is here! I can sense him. Oh yeah, Adrien is Chat Noir!**_

Renard hadn't seen Plagg in years! Immediately Renard went to look for milk. _**Plagg can wait**_ _._

Renard flew around the house. _**If I were milk where would I be?**_ He looked around the room. Still no sign of milk. Renard flew farther into the house when he heard a man's voice.

"Are you sure they were all gone?"

The one who was speaking was Adrien's dad, Gabriel Agreste. Painful memories flooded back. _**NO, don't think like that, it's all over now, at least I hope so.**_

"I couldn't tell." The voice broke through Renard's thoughts.

The other one speaking looked about Luna's age. He stood tall, around six two. His light brown hair stood straight up off of his forehead.

Renard flew closer and hid behind a wall.

"Thank you for the information, Ethan."

Walking away with Ethan, Mr. Agreste closed the painting he was rummaging through.

But he didn't close it all the way. Renard glanced down the hallway and dashed to the painting.

Renard wasn't very interested in the stuff when something caught his eye. It was the beautiful peacock miraculous. He picked it up and looked at it.

He needed to get this to The Great Guardian, now! But how would he, it was a long way even if he flew, but he would have to try.

 ***Luna's POV***

"So what's your opinion on Chat Noir?" Adrien asked eyeing her. Luna almost laughed out loud. She had met Chat once and knew Adrien was him. At first it was their similar features, then it was their scent; they both smell like camembert and Adrien's Dad's Cologne, When Luna uses her miraculous her sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight enhanced by a thousand.

 _ **Does Chat's senses enhance?**_ Luna wondered.

"Luna, Luna, earth to Luna do you copy?"

"Huh, oh right he's ok, too flirty for my taste." Luna said with a smirk, she heard Adrien scoff. She saw Adrien get this look on his face like he felt offended and like he wanted to reply but he couldn't.

"Anyway we better get to work so we can finish this soon."

"Ok."

 _ **Shit! I left my bag down stairs Renard is in there. Let's hope that fox stupid doesn't get caught in a trap.**_

"Oh I left my bag down stairs, be right back." Luna stood up, walking towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Adrien asked.

" I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if you aren't back in five minutes I am coming to find you!" Adrien placed his hands on his hips sassy like, just like Chat Noir.

"Fine, my lady." Luna smirked while bowing like Chat Noir, before leaving the room.

Luna walked down stairs and into the dining room looking around for her backpack.

"Ms. Rees, what are you doing down here?" Mr. Agreste's voice made Luna jump.

"Hey, Mr. Agreste I just left my bag down here is all." Luna chuckled nervously.

" Well perfect timing because I have an offer for you." Mr. Agreste stated.

"An… offer?" Luna said confused.

"Yes I would like to offer you a job as one of my models, you would work with Adrien and be one of my main sources for more curvy and petite clothing. I've already emailed your parents and I should be receiving an email back soon, all that is left to do is for you to say yes."

Luna's jaw dropped, "M-me? A model!? I mean I'm not a very model-y person." Luna sputtered.

"That is what makes you the perfect candidate someone who didn't grow up a beauty pageant winner but a regular girl. You'll be amazing so what do you say?"

"Um.. I.."

"Luna!" Adrien's voice broke through their conversation. "I thought you said you could han… Father?"

"Adrien, I was just talking to Ms. Rees here, I would like to offer her a modeling job, she will mostly work with you, but will have a few solo shoots." Adrien's eye widened, he quickly look at Luna who looked just as surprised as him. He quickly grabbed Luna's arm pulling her into the corner.

"Excuse us father."

"A modeling job? Luna are you going to do it? I never saw you as someone who would be a model."

"I didn't see myself as a model either but I guess Mr. Agreste thinks I'll be a perfect model for petite, curvy clothing seeing as that is not a very wide variety of that type of clothing I guess and I don't know, what do you think?" Luna asked, shrugging.

"I mean modeling can be fun, but it's a lot of work and no play. It can get tiring, but I guess if we work together it could be fun!"

"I mean It will be nice for the pay. Plus we can play dress up for work!" Luna joked. " but really It might be a good idea I've never had a job before and this will set me up for collage. But let's not tell the others! Imagine their reaction to us on a magazine together it'll be hilarious!" Adrien chuckled at Luna's mention of them being on a Magazine together.

 _ **Marinette's reaction would be hilarious!**_ Luna liked to mess with her because of her giant crush on Adrien, but she never did it to hurt her feelings. Her and Adrien were only friends. Plus she new they were made for eachother, Adrien likes her but just doesn't know it yet, and to be honest Luna totally shipped them, _HARD_.

Luna turned to Mr. Agreste, "It's a deal." Luna said putting her hand out for him to shake. He quickly grabbed her hand shaking it thoroughly.

"We will work on the details later, but I expect to see you here tom.."

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

"AHHHH!" Luna, Adrien, and Mr. Agreste screamed. Mr. Agreste grabbed both of their arms pulling them away from the room and towards another. Luna looked behind them to see a… a … Alien?!

"Hello Adrian!" The "Alien" sneered. "You're the reason the love of my life HATES ME!" It screamed. "So now you're going to pay!" The alien ran at them. Slapping Adrien into the glass table, Luna following him, also hitting Mr. Agreste into the wall, who upon impact passed out.

Luna hit the ground hard she felt a creak and tears welled up in her eyes she looked at her shoulder and immediately knew it was dislocated. Luna's vision went blurry from the pain.

Luna heard a loud moan and looked over to see Adrien laying in a pile of glass. She ran to completely forgetting about her arm. She ran to Adrien and knew she couldn't carry him with her arm the way it was.

Luna look around she saw a large piece of wood and knew what she was going to have to do. She slammed her arm into the wood cracking it in the process. More pain flooded her body and Luna knew she was in for it now, after a few seconds the pain subdued. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her forget the dull numb feeling making her arm throb.

"You really are fragile!" The Alien screeched,"Now all I need is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." The Alien did something of a smirk though it was hard to tell because of it's hideous features. It turned toward the large hole in the wall.

Luna looked down at Adrien. "Stay here and please try not to move I'll get help, Catnip." Luna wiped the hair out of his eyes.

"RENARD FOX ON!" Luna screamed as she charged at The alien creature.

Luna jumped kicking The Alien as hard as she could, before blowing into her flute, making duplicates of herself.

Luna's duplicates jumped at The Alien, it swung its claws at one but it immediately poofed into nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU KITSUNE!?" The Alien screeched.

"Right HERE!" Luna yelled hitting him as hard as possible with her flute. The monster shook its head before screaming. The force of his scream throwing Luna across the room.

Luna stood up, wiping the blood from her nose and lip.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large explosion threw the alien into the wall. It was Ladybug, she was finally here.

"Are you ok?" Ladybug asked eyeing Luna's busted lip and bloody nose.

"It's not me you should be worried about it's Adrien Agreste and his Father. They were both hurt by this creature." Luna said, her face filled with worry.

Ladybug's expression became serious. "Wait, where's Adrien?"

"I'll take care of him and his father for now you just keep this thing busy!" Luna throwing one last blow at the Alien.

Luna ran to Adrien, and slowly picked him up, he clung to her neck like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"You're… Kitsune?" Adrien mumbled in her ear.

Luna sighed, "Yes."

Adrien didn't say anything after that. Luna ran into Adrien's room, sitting him up on his bed.

"I'll be right back I need to get your father." Luna took off in a run down the steps and into the room Ladybug was fighting The creature in.

"Do you need me at all?" Luna asked.

"No I think I got this one covered Kitsune, but I wonder where Chat is."

"He's…. On a family vacation." Luna lied.

"He is?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab Mr. Agreste and go play doctor." Luna said saluting Ladybug, before running to Mr. Agreste.

 ***ADRIEN'S POV***

Luna was back upstairs, after what felt like forever. She had carried Adrien's father up there and had determined that he had a concussion, but she had told Adrien she was more worried about his injury.

"May I?" Luna asked as she held onto the rim of Adrien's shirt.

Adrien nodded, causing him to flinch in pain.

Adrien felt Luna pull the shirt up and pain rippled through his body making him gasp. Luna stared at him with a worried look before looking at his back and gasping in shock.

"I'm going to need to carry you to the nearest hospital. You're going to need stitches, do you think you can handle that?" Luna asked worried.

"Yeah," Adrien winced, "but what about my father and Ladybug?"

"He should be fine here and Ladybug can take care of herself" Luna picked up Adrien and took off in a run.

Once outside Luna started jumping rooftops. Every time Luna's feet hit the roof Adrien felt pain shake his body.

"Almost there. Please just stay awa…" Luna encouraged as Adrien's world started to fade….

 ***Renard's POV***

Renard flew through the air the Peacock Miraculous was very heavy. Renard was surprised he had held it this long until he felt himself being called back to the miraculous.

 _ **No!**_ Was Renard last thought as he became Kitsune's power source.

 ***Dillon's POV***

Dillon had been walking home when she saw a beautiful hair clip on the ground.

 **What is this doing here?** Dillon thought as she picked it up and decided she would look at it more when she got home.

Dillon finally got to her room, she carefully picked up the clip and examined it. It was blue and made of glass, she was surprised that it hadn't broke when it's old owner dropped it. She placed the clip in her hair and it began to glow.

 _POP!_

"Gahhh" Dillon yelped.

Flying in front of Dillon was a bird, but it wasn't a bird it had its eyes closed and instead of winds it had weird nubs. Dillon backed away from the bird and slowly grabbed a book.

"It's been so.. Wait you're not her."

"You! You can talk?" Dillon asked nervously. The bird was about to answer when Dillon swatted at it with the book. The bird flew away just in time.

"Wait! Stop that! Hey!" the bird yelled, "Let me introduce myself. I am Pia, and I am your kwami." Dillon dropped the book and came closer.

"Since you're not the person I was expecting, I'll tell you everything you need to know about being a hero!"

"What? Me? No, I'm a nobody!"

"Trust me! First of all, your weapon is your beauty! All you have to say is 'Mystical Beauty'! Than you can hypnotize anyone. This will wear off when the akuma has been captured. When you use your special power, you will have five minutes before you de-transform. Got it?" Dillon nodded slowly.

"Now, all you have to do to transform into your costume is just say 'Feathers out!'. Easy right?" Dillon nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna transform?" Pia asked.

"Nah! I'll transform when I feel like it," Dillon said walking towards her closet.

"Really?" Pia asked.

"Yep," Dillon said changing into her pajamas.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to be patient," Pia said crossing her arms.

"Looks like it!" Dillon said heading into her bed.

"Okay okay! I'll stop bugging you!" Pia said finding a place to sleep. _**Me? A hero? Why me? I'm just ordinary Dillon Thomson.**_ Whatever would happen next, for the first time in forever, Dillon was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

*Mandy's POV*

Mandy opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was now wearing a black and yellow jumpsuit with a matching mask. Apparently, since her kwami was a bee, her costume was styled like one too.  
"I. Look. AWESOME!" Mandy said admiring herself, "Don't you think, Yumi?" There was no answer. Mandy turned around and found herself alone. Yumi wasn't in there but she'd find her… Later

"This is so cool!" Mandy said observing herself in the mirror. It was getting late and Mandy did not want to be late to school again.

"Stripes off," Mandy said while walking out of the bathroom,"Wow"

"I know right." Yumi said smiling.

"Where were you?" Mandy asked Yumi.

"Whenever you transform I get pulled into your miraculous it uses my energy to charge the miraculous that's why you can only use Bee Dazzler once."

"Oh ok." Mandy said as she grabbed a pair of red bottoms and a white tank top(her usual sleepwear). She was still shocked that she was chosen to protect the good citizens of Paris, but was also very happy. Mandy closed her eyes, ready for the adventures as Bumblebee.

 _ ***OHHHH YEAH SLEEPY TIME!***_

The next day, Mandy was early. She was heading towards her first class when she accidentally bumped into someone. Without hesitation, Mandy immediately apologized.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Then Mandy stopped talking and looked into the boy's face. He had his coconut brown hair brushed up in the front. His face was perfect! Clear complexion and sharp features. He was cute, but not Mandy's type. She recognized him though …. he was Matt's friend.

"You're Matt's friend right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but why does it matter to you?" Liam sneered. Mandy raised her eyebrows and cocked her head.

"Well he is one of my closest friends so …. it does matter."

"If you're one of his closest friends, how come I haven't even heard of you?" He snarled.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked a little confused.

"Matt never talks about you," Liam crossed his arms. "So why should I believe he's _your_ closest friend?".

"I highly doubt he doesn't talk about me, because if you didn't already know, Matt and I are like this." Mandy placed her hand in his face and crossed her fingers.

"Oh so you're the girl he sees every so often. I mean, one of many," He snarled, getting in her face.

"What?" Mandy lowered her voice.

"You know …. how he goes to one girl, talks, maybe kiss, then goes on to the next," Liam snickered. "I thought you were one of them."

"Shut up! That's not true," Mandy screeched. "I know Matt, he wouldn't do that."

"So sure?" Liam crossed his arms. Mandy turned red, all of her anger swelling up inside. She wanted to punch him; he has no idea what he's talking about.

"Or are you the girl who left him heartbroken three years ago?" Liam mumbled so only she could hear.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Mandy screamed.

"MS. OWEN! MR. DWYER! Go to the principal's office this instant!" Miss Bustier shouted. Mandy spun around to see a huge crowd with shocked opened mouths and their teacher glaring at her and Liam. _**Just great.**_

In the the principal's office, Mandy slouched in her chair.

"I know you're new here and don't know the rules very well but there is no reason you two should be acting this way, however this is the first time you've acted like this and I'm going to let you off the hook for now. If this is to happen again you will both have a two week suspension. Am I clear?" Mr. Damocles said sternly.

"Crystal," Mandy huffed, glaring at Liam.

"Now head to class!"

When Mandy got to class the teacher was in the middle of a lesson. Mandy quickly walked to her seat and plopped down with a huff, trying to hide from everyone looking at her.

"I see our new students have joined us. I don't know if the principal gave you a punishment, but I will. You two, come up here. Now!"

Mandy came out of her seat and stormed to the front of the class, Liam following behind.

"Mandy, Liam, for the rest of the semester, you will have to sit, talk, and eat with each other."

"But!" Mandy pouted.

"No buts! Now if you two will please sit down," Miss Bustier pointed to the bench in the very back. Mandy stormed towards the bench and sat down, slamming her book bag on the table. Liam sat next to her, keeping his distance.

"Just stay on your side brat," Liam muttered to Mandy.

"As long as you stay on yours' idiot." Mandy snarled quietly.

"As you know class, I gave you an assignment about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as you see, there's been a tiny problem. I'll be changing partners. Dillon, you'll now be with Matt and Mandy you'll be with Liam."

"What? But me and Dillon are halfway done!" Mandy threw her arms into air, frustrated.

"Well me and Matt are done!" Liam sneered.

"You don't have to rub it in my face Mr. I-know-everything!" Mandy snapped at Liam.

"Looks like you'll have to re-write it!" Miss Bustier crossed her arms.

"This is all your fault Mandy. If you never came to this school, I wouldn't have gone to the office!"

"My fault? This is _my_ fault?" Mandy stood up, "I was just trying to get to know you. But no! You just had to be the stupid jerkwad you are and say, 'why does it matter to you?' It mattered because you were new and I was too! But you just had to be the selfless perfect faced person you are!"

Liam didn't say anything back. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room, not turning back.

"Liam wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Mandy shouted. Mandy grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Miss Owen! We're are you going?" But Mandy didn't listen. She ran into the hallway, trying to find where Liam might have gone.

"Mandy!" The teacher shouted into the hallway. Mandy stopped and turned around.

"Get back in the classroom now, we will worry about Liam later!"

Mandy obeyed and walked slowly back into the classroom.

 ***Liam's POV***

Liam ran to a bench next to the canals. He grabbed his guitar and strummed slowly. He was so embarrassed of himself, he didn't want to show his face to anyone, including was her fault he felt this way! Suddenly, a soft sound of flapping filled his ears.

Gasping Liam looked up as he heard a man's voice that sounded out of nowhere, but he was pretty sure it was in his head which scaring Liam even more before the man's voice said, "Sour Note, I am Papillon. Use your negative energy to show everyone what you're made of, including Mandy. All you have to do for me is get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."  
"As you wish Papillon." Than Liam stood up and felt power surge through his body like electricity, he felt like he could do anything. He felt like he was on top. Well it was time to show everyone what he was made of! He would get Mandy for everything she had done to him!

 ***Mandy's POV***

Back in the classroom, all Mandy could think about was Liam. Everyone in the classroom was silent, but that ended when suddenly the glass in the windows shattered. Mandy heard shattering and shielded herself under the desk. Luckily no one was hurt. Mandy looked up and floating in the air was. . . Liam? He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a broken note in the middle of his chest. White colored latex, or Mandy assumed it was latex, from his knees down, his lower arms to the tips of his fingers and a stip ran down his wide hips meeting in the middle of his lower waist. Mandy blushed, he's costume was skin tight costume and showed off his muscular build. _I may hate him, but his body is… Wow._ Mandy thought. He had his guitar strapped around his shoulder, pick in hand.

"I am Sour Note! You think you all got the best of me? Well you're wrong! Especially you," Liam said pointing at… At Mandy!, "Au revoir Mandy!" Than he strummed a note on his guitar that blasted towards Mandy. Mandy leaped and slid over a classroom table before falling onto her back next to the desk. Everyone ran out of the classroom. Liam grunted and floated towards the front of the school.

Mandy quickly ran into the girls bathroom.

"Yumi we have to transform!" Instantly, Yumi flew out of Mandy's bag, her huge bug eyes staring into her soul, causing Mandy to shriek. "Sorry, I forget you're a bee. Yumi, stripes on!"

After transforming, Mandy rushed outside of the school and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Sour Note. Mandy ran towards them and said, "Need any help?" Than the two turned around and looked at Mandy shocked.

"Um," Ladybug stuttered, "Sure, we'll use whatever help we can get." Mandy smiled and spun her daggers into her hands, then prepared for an attack. She heard Ladybug and Chat Noir whispering in the background, but ignored them.

"The akuma is probably in his guitar," Mandy told them, "Try to grab it from him!" Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded and grabbed their weapons.

"Hey!" Mandy shouted, "Don't cha think your name is overdoing it. I mean we know you sound terrible why show it off?!" Sour Note growled and strummed his guitar and a flash of light came shooting towards Mandy. Luckily Ladybug shielded her from the note with her yo-yo. Sour Note let out an annoyed snarled and ran away. Mandy tried following him but he was much faster than her.

"Oh dear sweet Sour Note, where did you run off to?" Mandy said slowly. Then out of nowhere, a noise so loud it caused the ground to shake, hit Mandy in the back, making her fall to the ground. As she fell she heard a loud scream. When she hit the ground she heard a very displeasing crack from her knee. Groaning, Mandy gripped her knee.

"Now's your time! Grab her Miraculous!" Papillon said through the mask. Sour Note nodded and leaned over to Mandy, about to snatch her Miraculous.

"Sorry miss Queen Bee, but I'm afraid I'm going to need your miraculous," Sour Note snarled.

Mandy looked up, using her head to hit Sour Note in the face as she stood up. She stumbled away and he punched her in the face, falling to the ground again Mandy touched her nose and felt a wet sticky substance dripping from it. She realized it was bleeding.

She stood up again this time faster "I'm afraid that's not going to happen Sour Note. Bee-!" She said as she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her bruised knee and collapsed to the ground. Mandy felt the surge of adrenaline, that had once pumped her blood and kept her going fade away. The pain in her knee made her vision become blurry. The world darkened, sound slowly left; all she could hear was her breathing and her heartbeat banging in her ears. Before Mandy closed her eyes, she saw a flash of orange come towards her.

What the orange figure said was fuzzy, so Mandy couldn't really understand was it said. She only knew it was female voice, that sounded very familiar.

"I'll take care of the rest," Ladybug said; that was the only thing she could make out of the sounds and things going on around her.

Suddenly, Mandy was lifted from the ground. Letting out a soft moan of pain, Mandy rested her head on the white suited chest and closed her eyes.

 ***Luna's POV***

Watching Mandy run into the bathroom, Luna ran after her not wanting her friend to be alone and or get hurt. As she opened the door she saw a flash of yellow light. Looking through the door she saw . . . Mandy? No that wasn't Mandy, or maybe it was. Only one way to find out. Luna hid behind the door as the Miraculous user ran out.

Luna ran into the bathroom. Renard flew out of her backpack, "Do you think that was Mandy?"

"I don't know," Luna said exasperated, "But I do know we should find out."

"Renard, fox on!"

Looking in the mirror Luna saw she now was wearing a jumpsuit with a piece of fabric tied around her waist, she had knee-high boots, and her once red tipped hair was now orange tipped. She had a long tail that swayed back and forth. Her eyes were covered by a white, orange outlined, mask. She looked a lot like the villain Volpina, except she looked more… real, more alive.

Sure she had used her powers before, I mean there was that one time with Arctic Blade, that was a long story, but she never really got to look at herself. Luna could feel her body shaking, her pupils dilated. She started to doubt herself, her hair stood on end, maybe she wasn't cut out to do this. Luna could feel herself falling down the hole of self doubt, self hatred.

"No!" Luna slammed her clenched fist onto the countertop, her chest heaving, she felt like throwing up. She took a deep breath, she could do this.

Luna ran out of the bathroom, as she turned the corner she slowed. She saw 'Mandy' looking around for something. Luna looked for Chat Noir and Ladybug, they were nowhere to be seen.

Luna heard a bitter sound like nails on a chalkboard, the ground rumbled, then there was a flash of light.

Timed slowed… Luna's heart skipped a beat, then sped up. Her limbs became liquid. 'Mandy' was laying on the ground and Luna couldn't tell if she was breathing. If this was Mandy or not she needed to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. Luna was too far away to hear what was said next. She used her flute to teleport over to 'Mandy'. Taking a whiff of the injured girls sent though it was hard to smell over the blood it was still prominent. Luna felt her stomach leave her, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She saw Ladybug run over.

"I need to get her out of here! Do you guys need me here?" Luna asked.

"No it's okay Kitsune, we will take care of it, see you around."

Luna looked up to see Chat Noir staring at her, _Be careful!_ She mouthed to him, not wanting him to reopen his healing wounds, she already had to wrap them for him afternoon before shoots.

Luna picked up Mandy, Mandy rested her head on Luna's shoulder letting out a moan of pain. Luna felt a tear fall down her face, but knew she didn't have time for that, she would have to run on foot to a hospital because she couldn't use her flute while holding Mandy and her flute only could teleport her.

Taking off in a run Luna jumped to the rooftop to rooftop, she felt tears pricking her eyes went she _finally_ saw the hospital.

Then she stopped she couldn't just walk in there, the doctors would want to know who she and Mandy were. Mandy would have to detransform. Before she did she looked down at her clothes to see they were covered in blood, her eyes widened, then she realised it was only a bloody nose.

"Mandy I know you can hear me. It's Luna I need you to detransform, I'll explain everything later. For now me and you were at the park and you fell out of a tree, alright?"

"Ok . . . stripes off…" Mandy mumbled. Yellow light consumed her, turning her back to her original clothes.

"Thank you," Luna whispered trying not to cry.

Luna ran into the hospital, "Help!" Luna gasped, everyone in the hospital looked at the girls, both covered in blood, one unconscious the other looking terrified, "This girl she's hurt she needs medical attention." Luna said in a serious manner to make it look like she actually didn't know who the girl in her arms was. Those improv classes were very helpful.

"Ma'am," A male nurse said, "Who are you, tell me what happened."

"My name is Kitsune, there was an Akuma attack at Collège Françoise Dupont"

"Why were you there?"

"I was fighting the akuma. Now if you could please treat this girl for her injuries, I think it's important." Luna said with authority.

The nurse picked Mandy out of Luna's arms and called for a wheelchair, meanwhile Luna stood there an emotionless look on her face as the realization of the events that had just occurred hit her like a truck. One scene playing over and over in her head… Mandy getting hit, Luna could have prevented it.

Luna remember the first time she used her powers, the first time, she was so arrogant back then, she didn't know how dangerous her powers really were.

*Flashback*

" _Class, we have a new student in class today!"_

 _Everyone looked up in curiosity at the teacher. Walking slowly into the classroom, was a beautiful girl with porcelain skin and very sharp facial features. Her hair was light blonde, almost white, styled long and curly. Her eyes were like tiny blue gems shimmering in the sunlight. Her clothing was very formal and designer with a white dress with blue sequins all over. The students who were once bored, were now amazed by the tall beautiful figure. Chloe glared at the girl with jealousy spread all over her annoying face._

" _Everyone, meet Lucilia Vonrow. She came all the way from Russia!"_

 _Lucilia smiled shyly and sat down to an empty desk._

" _Now let's all be nice," the teacher said sitting down at her desk, "Lucilia? Who'd you like to introduce yourself?"_

 _Lucilia stood up confidently out of her seat and smiled proudly._

" _Well, you already know my name. But I'm 17, almost turning 18 next month!" Lucilia said in a thick Russian accent._

" _Wow, 18!" The teacher said amazed. Everyone else was amazed too, except for Chloe._

" _So what she's almost 18! My daddy's the mayor! Remember?" Chloe said crossing her arms._

" _Chloe!" The teacher yelled, "That's enough. Sit down!"_

 _Chloe stomped her foot, not listening to the teacher._

" _Chloe, sit down!"_

" _You do realize that my daddy is the mayor!?"_

" _That's it Chloe! Go to the principal's office! Now!"_

" _Ugh!" Chloe, stomping her foot, fled out of the classroom._

 _When Chloe stormed out of the room, the teacher immediately apologized to Lucilia._

" _It's okay!" Lucilia said smiling._

 _After all their classes, Luna and Dillon walked down the street._

" _Lucilia seemed nice," Luna said thoughtfully._

 _Dillon rolled her eyes, "She's probably like Chloe. Someone who only cares about their looks."_

" _Yeah, you're probably right" Luna said stopping._

" _Do you want to go get-" Dillon started before Luna interrupted her._

" _Hey is that Lucilia?" Luna asked pointing at something. Dillon turned her head to find Lucilia looking around, nervously._

" _Where is she going?" Dillon asked._

" _I don't know," Luna said looking around._

" _Let's follow her!" Dillon smirked._

 _Luna looked at her puzzled._

" _What?" Dillon asked._

" _Ummmm… Ok then," Luna said as Dillon nodded her head in Lucilia's direction. Luna gave a cheesy smile at Dillon, who had an emotionless expression._

 _Than Dillon's face grew an evil smile, "We gonna catch her or not?"_

 _Luna smiled and quickly headed in Lucilia's direction. Dillon, following her, stopped._

" _Wait! My step dad is calling me!" Dillon said grabbing her phone, "Just go on without me!"_

" _Are you sure? I don't want you to miss out of this amazing adventure!" Luna said sarcastically._

" _Yeah you just go, see you in a min..." Her voice trailing off as she sprinted around the corner._

 _Luna walked away and turned the corner. In the alley was Lucilia. Luna quickly stopped and hid behind a wall._

" _What are we looking at?"_

 _Renard, hiding in Luna's bag, was popping his head out looking in her direction._

" _Ssh! I don't want anyone to hear you!" Luna said pushing him back in. Lucilia, looking around, grabbed her necklace and mumbled. It looked like she was talking to someone. Suddenly, a flash of bright blue swirled around her body, creating a white jumpsuit with a hood._ _ **What? Is . . . she a miraculous holder!?**_ _Lucilia grabbing her grappling hook, quickly floated into the air, landing on the roof. Luna looked behind her and saw Dillon still talking on the phone. She ran into the alley as Renard flew out of her bag._

" _Can we transform now?" Renard asked, "You haven't let me since you've got me! Can we PWEASE!" Renard made puppy dog eyes, while clasping his paws together. Luna chuckled and rolled her eyes, but then nodded._

" _YES! You know what to do!" Renard had a huge smile plastered across his face._

" _Renard fox out!" Luna smirked as a flash of orange swirled around her body turning her new self. Running out of the alley, she heard a familiar gasp. She turned her head and saw Dillon standing shocked._

" _Who are you?" Dillon asked curiously._

" _I'm… UH… Kitsune!"_ _ **Yeah Kitsune is awesome.**_ " _Now if you'll excuse me," Luna said turning around._

" _Wait, have you seen a girl with brown hair around here?"_

" _Um!" Luna said nervously, "I think I saw her go that way." Luna said, sweat gathering in the back of her neck._

" _Um okay, thanks," Dillon said walking in the direction Luna pointed to. Luna let out a sigh of relief as she watched her friend turn the corner._ _ **Now to find out who you are, Lucilia!**_ _Luna grabbed her flute and blew into it, causing her to now be on top of the roof. Jumping from roof to roof, Luna stopped and rested her hands on her knees._

" _She . . . is really . . . fast . . . for someone in heels!" Luna said to herself out of breath. Suddenly, a scream came from downtown. Lifting her head, Luna dashed to the building edge, seeing where the scream came from._

" _Someone help me!" Luna looked down to find Lucilia cornering Chloe._ _ **Great.**_

" _Someone get this polar bear girl away from me!"_

" _My name is Arctic Blade!" Lucilia shouted at Chloe, aiming her harpoon gun._

 _Jumping off the roof, Luna headed towards Chloe. Just in time before Lucilia could jab Chloe with her harpoon, Luna shielded her with her flute._

" _Now, can we all just get along?" Luna asked shaking her head. Lucilia growled and aimed her weapon again, this time at Luna. Quickly, Luna gripped Chloe's waist and leaped to the top of the buildings above. Luna now on the roof, looked at Chloe._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _No! I almost got harpooned to the wall! But you came in just in time." Luna rolled her eyes and pretended to care._

" _Stay here, I'm going to get this girl!" Luna jumped off the roof landing on her feet, running towards Lucilia._

" _Wait! You can't leave me here!"_

 _But Luna didn't listen to her. Turning the corner, she saw Chat Noir and Ladybug._

" _What took you so long?" Luna teased. Turning around, Chat Noir and Ladybug were amazed by Luna._

" _Volpina?" Chat Noir asked._

" _Pssh! You wish," Luna said looking at her nails, "I'm Kitsune!"_

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at her still shocked._

" _How do we know you're real?" Chat Noir asked cluelessly. Luna punched him in the shoulder, hard._

" _Okay! She's real," Chat Noir said gripping his shoulder._

" _Why should we believe you're a miraculous holder?" Ladybug asked raising her eyebrows._

 _Luna lifted up her necklace for them to see. They glanced at each other than her._

" _Um, okay then!" Chat Noir said clasping his hands together, "Are we gonna catch this villain or what?"_

" _Planning to do that, Catnip!" Luna said walking past them gracefully, teasing Chat Noir by flicking his bell._

" _Catnip?" Chat mumbled to himself, "I have a nickname!" Ladybug rolled her eyes and grabbed her yo-yo._

" _Show yourself!" Luna yelled looking around. Seconds later, her ears swiveled as she heard light footsteps. Turning the corner was Lucilia. She was gripping her weapon, ready._

" _So she's a polar bear villain?" Chat asked. Luna nodded. Then Chat started tapping his feet to some kind of rhythm, and shuffled his feet back and forth. Both Luna and Ladybug were confused as to why he was dancing._

" _Ice, ice, baby!" Chat teased while dancing._

" _Catnip, I wouldn't-" Luna said cautiously._

" _Ice, ice, baby!" Chat sang._

 _Lucilia frowned and aimed her hand at Chat. A blast of ice came shooting towards him. Next thing you know, Chat is flying through the air, landing on the ground._

 _Luna grabbed her flute and blowed into it. A puff of smoke surrounded Lucilia, not making one but many clones of herself. Lucilia glared and aimed for Luna's head. When it hit, the clone burst in a puff of smoke. Lucilia growled and hit another clone._

" _Where are you!" Lucilia said shooting another clone._

 _Luna quietly walked behind Lucilia and whispered "Fade"._

 _Once Luna was fully invisible, she gracefully swiped her legs under Lucilia's feet, causing her to fall backwards._

 _Landing on the ground with a THUMP, Lucilia lay motionless._

 _Luna whispered "Unfade" so she could be seen by Chat and Ladybug._

" _I'll get the akuma!" Ladybug said running towards Lucilia._

" _Wait, she doesn't have an akuma!" Luna stopped Ladybug, "She's a miraculous holder."_

 _Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at her shocked. "What?"_

" _I saw, it's her necklace!"_

 _Before Ladybug could grab her necklace, she noticed that Lucilia was gone._

" _Where did she go?" Ladybug asked nervously looking around._ _ **She got away!**_

" _I better go!" Luna said looking at her necklace. She was about to detransform. Grabbing her flute, she blowed into it disappearing into her bedroom. Luna sighed as she changed back, Renard floating in the air._

" _Is it possible that there's an evil miraculous user?" Luna asked leaning her head against the door._

" _She's not the only one." Renard said laying down in his bed._

" _Not the only one?" Luna asked kneeling down next to him._

" _Papillon has the butterfly miraculous," Renard said looking into her brown eyes._

" _Could Lucilia be working for Papillon?" Luna asked nervously._

" _If she is, you can't confront her! Yet." Renard said laying down._

" _Okay," Luna said standing up, sitting on her bed._ _ **Dillon was right; Lucilia isn't what she seems.**_ _Luna crawled into her covers and turned off the light._ _ **If I ever bump into Lucilia again, I will catch her.**_

 _Hi everyone! Bobcat here, just letting you know that we didn't write a Dillon POV not because we're lazy but because we didn't want to make this chapter too long! That means sometimes we won't write everyone's POV in every chapter. Also, the order will be a little different in some chapters. If you like the story so far, please read more!_

 _-With Love,_

 _Bobcat_


	4. Story Update!

Sorry for not posting lately. Bobcat and I have decided to create a new account that we can both manage together and will be reposting this story again! I know this is the third time and will probably be the last. I'm stockpiling as many chapters as I can so that posting regularly will not be an issue. We have huge plans for this story but need a better account to do so. We will also be posting on other places like Ao3 and wattpad! I'll update what the new account will be called on here once we decide to start posting again!

-Roocat


End file.
